Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by Dream-Siren
Summary: Draco Malfoy was falsely arrested for the murder of his fiance and he lover. Follow him as he tries to prove his innocence along with his beautiful attorney and ends up finding the person who really committed the murder.
1. The Good, the Bad, and the Worse

**Chapter 1**

**The Good, the Bad, and the Worse**

     Draco Malfoy was going home. He had just returned from a business trip to Paris, for his respectable advertising firm. As the CEO of Malfoy Inc, he was constantly flying overseas, or abroad to meet with new clients, since the market in England wasn't that big. Draco was in his limo, which had picked him up from the airport, when he called his father on the cell phone. 

     "Hello, Lucius," he said.

     "Oh, hello, Draco. Where are you?" his father asked.

     "My final meeting was canceled, and I flew out of Paris a day early. I am going home to surprise my fiancé," he explained, twitching at the sound of his last word. 

     Lucius sighed regrettingly at Draco's words. "Well, if she is the one you really love, then be it! You have my blessing."

     "Father? Are you feeling OK? You approve of my fiancé?" Draco asked, hardly believing what he had just heard, "What made you change your mind?"

     "You are my only child, Draco and I just want you to be happy."

     Was there a tone of warmth in his voice? Could his father really say that? Draco chose not to question him, as he was overwhelmed with happiness. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." 

     "How did your meeting with Congressman Robertson go?" 

     "It went perfectly. We are going to publicize him in the coming election, and he has picked a member of our staff as his campaign manager," answered Draco proudly. 

     "That's perfect. Good job, son. You always make me proud of you!" 

     "Thank you, father. This should bring in an estimated profit of 27.8 million dollars to our company." 

     "That is twice as much as we had originally planned on! You are a genius, son!" Lucius praised him excitedly. Well, isn't that the only time he was ever happy? When he was making a profit. "I'm sorry, son, but I have some business to take care of."  
  


     "It was nice talking to you. See you at the board meeting first thing tomorrow morning"

     "Bye."

     "Bye."

     Draco closed his cell phone. Was his father acting awfully nice today? It must have been because of the profit Draco was bringing to the company. Lucius Malfoy had retired, and just looked over Draco's work now. He wasn't the CEO of the company anymore. He was so happy to be going home. He hadn't seen her in two days! It felt more like weeks, or years, or the eternity to him, but he didn't care right now. He was going back. He would see her in just a couple minutes, and kiss her passionately. _She is the most incredible piece of work, isn't she?_

     His fiancé was a psychiatrist. She specialized in schizophrenia, or the multiple personality disorder. For most of the time, she worked with criminals, and tried to help them, or in mental institutions. 

     Draco felt butterflies in his stomach. They had been seeing each other for about 5 years now, ever since their last year at Hogwarts. As the time went on, he had grown to love her more and more. 

     The limo came to a slow halt. The driver, dressed in a black suit, got out of the car and went over to Draco's side to open the door for him. 

     "Here you are, Mr. Malfoy. Enjoy your evening," he said as politely, and with respect. 

     "Thank you, Jim. Could you wait about ten minutes down here, for me to go get my fiancé. I would like to take her out to dinner tonight."

     "Yes, I will, sir." 

     Draco got out of the limo, and started walking up towards the stairs. Draco was wearing a black, Armani suit. He looked like the perfect businessman. Since Hogwarts, he had gotten much more handsome and lost all boyish traits, not that he had a lot of them, but he was 23 now. All grown up, he lived with his fiancé. 

Draco owned an apartment at a very expensive building. It was about 20 stories high in downtown London. Draco always thought it reminded him of a hotel, so that's what he called it. It was a very modern structure, all the outside walls were made out of glass and the sunset perfectly reflected upon them. As he entered, the security guard greeted him at the door. 

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"Change of plans," he replied quickly, being in a hurry to get up to his apartment. He didn't want to wait another second to see her. 

     Basically running up the stairs to the main elevator, he jumped in right before the doors were about to close. Draco pressed the button for the 20th floor. Their bedroom had a great view. He just loved laying there in the morning with the love of his life, with his arms tightly wrapped around her, watching the sunrise. It was so romantic.

     The elevator doors slowly opened. He walked out and searched for his access card in his wallet. All of the suites required an access code. Everyone who inhabited that residence had their own card. 

     Draco slid it swiftly across the little machine, and the door opened. He entered the well decorated quarters and sat his briefcase down on the floor. Looking outside the window, he saw the beautiful view of London. The sky was dark now, but millions of lights were on inside the buildings. 

He heard laughter coming from his bedroom. Walking in that direction, he noticed that the door hadn't been closed all the way. 

     After coming down the hall, he peeked into the room. To his awful surprise, he found a certain fiancé of his, engaging in inappropriate activities with a man he couldn't recognize. 

     Suddenly, he felt as if his heart dropped to the floor. Didn't she love him? Why would she want to get married if she didn't love him? _Why is she doing this to me?_ The joyful feeling he had just been full of disappeared at the moment he saw the two lovers in his bedroom. HIS BEDROOM! What the fuck was she thinking? Their bedroom, not that guy's bedroom.

     There was nothing he could say to her. They hadn't even noticed him come in. He would just leave, and come back later to kick her out. Right now, he couldn't stand being there. Draco ran out of the suite as fast as he could. Tears were falling down his face. Images of his fiancé and her lover filled his head. He couldn't think. Running down twenty fights of stairs to the lobby, he didn't even stop when the security guard asked him ho calm down. Had he known about this? Who the fuck cared? Everything he had loved disappeared in a second. His whole life came crashing down just like that.  

     Draco ran out of the building onto the street. He ran until he couldn't breathe any longer. A pub came into his view, and he decided that he'd go in there and have a drink. That would hopefully make him forget about her, and the guy she was with. Walking into the pub, he sat at the bar. 

     "Give me the strongest drink you have," he said out of breath, demandingly.

     The bartender gave him a weird look and responded, "Yes can do."

     Draco took a look around him and saw weird, fat, ugly, drunk guys, with bikers', leather clothes, and big attitudes.

     Is this what he was going to end up like? Not that he really cared about it at the moment, but he promised to shoot himself before he got to that point. 

     After drinking for about two hours, he got up and left. He had drunk a lot. Not being able to walk in a straight line any longer, he zigzagged his way back home. And what a great home it was. When he was a block away from the building of his residence, he saw a couple police cars and an ambulance parked right in front of the entrance to his building. 

     _What had happened? Was there a robbery? No, the security guard was great he couldn't have missed it. _As any person would generally do in this situation, he started thinking of the worst things as he walked up to his suite. Why were there so many cops? Why were they on his floor, in his apartment?

     He started walking faster and faster, heart racing, as he finally reached the place he had called home for the past 5 years. The security guard, Robert Jones, was standing inside Draco's living room, talking to the chief of police. When he saw Draco come in, he frantically yelled, "That's him, that's Mr. Malfoy!" pointing towards him. 

     The cops jumped up on him at once. He fell to the floor on his face, with about a half a dozen policemen on top of him. They scrambled around and cuffed him. Draco was so shocked. What was happening? Why were they cuffing him?

     "What the…" he started to say when the chief of police began talking. The cops pulled him up to his feet.

     "Draco Malfoy, you are being arrested for the murder of Hermione Granger and Steve Johnson. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in the court of law. You are entitled to an attorney. If you don't have an attorney, we will provide you with one. Do you understand these rights?"

     Draco was speechless. "The murder of Hermione Granger…" he repeated quizzically after Chief Anderson, hoping with every ounce of soul he had left that he had heard the name wrong. 

     Chief Anderson ignored his question and repeated, "Do you understand these rights, Mr. Malfoy?" 

     Draco slowly nodded his head, as the cops took him away. The last thing he remembered was watching his home disappear in the distance, staring at it from the back of the police car.

Hey everyone! I am starting this story! I am writing it under Lanna/Jon4EVA's request. I was given the assignment to write a story about Draco and a girl, whose name I cannot mention right now, since it'll ruin the next chapter or so for you. It had to be after Hogwarts. The idea for the plot and everything else in the story is all mine. I am so excited about this story! By the way, you should go check out her stories, they are awesome. I truly hope that you enjoy this story. It takes place in the Muggle world, so the characters will be acting as muggles and using their inventions. 

As always, you can e-mail me at s_petkova@hotmail.com, I have MSN messenger. My AOL screen name is kittykat5538.


	2. The Mysterious Attorney

**Chapter 2**

**The Mystery Attorney**

            A cop pushed Draco harshly into a cell. He banged the rusty doors shut, and walked away without saying a word.

            "I have a right to a phone call!" yelled Draco after him, as soon as he detached himself from the cold, stone wall. The guard ignored him, and locked the door, leaving him all alone in his cell. "Damn!" he yelled, kicking the wall in rage.

            That caused some of the prisoners in the surrounding cells to wake up. Draco took a look around. He was in a filthy cage. The walls and the rusty metal bars that separated him from freedom were the color of…"shit!" he muttered in disgust, not realizing that he had said that out loud. There was a small bed, which basically a 50 year old mattress on top of the floor. With brown, crusted blankets, it wouldn't have surprised him if prisoners had peed, vomited, and done other disgusting unthinkable things on. _No way I'm sitting there!_

            "What are you in for? Sucking money out of people til they drop dead?" a voice to Draco's right questioned.

            When he turned his head to look at the person that had addressed him, all he saw was a piece of scum, a low life, someone that everyone despised. He was thin, with sagging skin, an unshaved face, and long, greasy hair. He was sizing Draco up, and it didn't look as if he was very fond of his expensive suit. 

            "No, unlike you, I am here for a crime I did not commit, and plan on getting out as soon as I get my lawyer!" answered Draco, his voice gradually rising until he finished yelling "my lawyer". 

            "Oh, yes, the innocent, rich, white man. Where have I heard that before?" His voice was hoarse and throaty. It made his skin break out in goose bumps, and his chest shiver. 

            Draco rolled his eyes. "At least I have money to buy myself out of prison, even if I did kill…my fiancé…" Draco's voice trailed off. Malfoy suddenly realizes what he was here for. He became weak in the knees and not able to hold himself up, dropped down to the repulsive bed. Falling on his butt, he stood there with his legs open, and his head in his hands. 

             No longer did he care that he had caught her in bed with someone else. All he wanted, was to have her back in his arms. He would forgive her for anything and everything. _How can I feel so much pain? Why is this happening to me? I did not kill her! But if I didn't, then…who did? Deciding not to contemplate about that, he went back to feeling sorry for himself. _

            Draco's chest was overcome with emotion, thinking that if anything else went wrong, it would explode. His breathing was shallow and he was all of the sudden very alert of his surroundings. Tears started streaming down his eyes. They stung and prickled as they came down his cheeks, to his chin and dripped off onto the floor. They tasted salty. Why should he live any longer? There was absolutely no point to life without Hermione. They made a whole, a team, they had been together for 5 years. She had this…aura about her. It was so lively, energetic, spirited. Hermione always knew how to make him laugh. 

Before he met her, Draco wasn't emotional in public. He wouldn't laugh or show affection. She showed him that it was a part of everyone and didn't make you weak. Everybody needed those moments. As a matter of fact, the only person he wasn't afraid to be himself around, was her. To everyone else, Draco Malfoy was this arrogant, rich bastard that screwed around with people's feelings for fun. 

            At that moment, Draco heard a loud, creaking noise which sounded like a door opening. He just stayed still on the bed, not being able to move. His legs wouldn't cooperate with him, he was weak. The idiot guard that had so politely thrown him into this cage, came into view and opened the door. "You have one phone call, Mr. Malfoy." 

            Since Draco didn't move from the bed, he didn't think he'd have the power to, the guard came and picked him up by the sides of his chest. Putting him on his feet, the sullen man dragged his feet upon to ground as he followed the guard. 

            Finally, they arrived in an alabaster room. There was a one way mirror on the side of the room. Draco didn't even need to guess what was on the other side. A big, timber table occupied the center of the room with four, uncomfortable-looking chairs around it. Draco dropped down onto one of them as the man exited the room to give his some privacy.

            He picked his hand off his lap and brought it on top of the table. It took a great amount of strength to dial his father's number. He put the phone by his ear, and listened to the slow, rhythmic ring on the other side. Finally a voice answered:

            "Hello?" it was the voice of a tired man, unmistakably, his father.

            "Hello, father?"

            "Draco? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Lucius' voice became irritated. 

            He looked towards his Rolex and noted that it was about 4 in the morning. "I am really sorry, but I need your help," he spoke powerlessly, his voice cracking.

            "What's wrong, son? You know better than to act like this. I taught you to be strong!"

            "Father, I am in jail. They think I murdered Hermione and…and this other man." Draco had almost said "her lover". His father would just be so excited if he had heard that, he didn't want to give him such pleasure.

            "What? Are you kidding me?" Lucius was now shouting into the phone with skepticism in his voice. 

            "No, father, I would never do that."

            "Don't worry, I will find you the best attorney, son. I can pull some strings, call me back in five minutes."

            "Alright, father, Thank you!"

            Lucius hung up the phone on the other side. Draco could trust his dad to get him a good attorney. He did have connections in all the right places. He would be out of here in no time. 

            Draco just stayed there, staring at the phone. He didn't think that he could cry anymore, his eyes were dried out. His knees were knocking together, he was shaky. Draco had never been this scared before. Even when the death eaters were over at his house, bringing innocent people and killing them. 

            _It's probably time to call him now…_

            He quickly dialed the number, and his father almost instantly picked it up. "Draco, son, I have found you the best attorney in Lyle Inc." he said proudly, "She is smart, finished at the top of her class, attended Hogwarts, but was a year younger. She is the one to win this case for you. I have no doubt in her, after I talked to Mr. Lyle about it." _Why is he trying to talk her up to me? Is there anything wrong with her? Who is she?_

            "Who is she, father?" Draco asked slowly. 

            "Virginia Weasley."

            Draco's jaw fell open. His hand let go off the phone and it dropped to the floor with a sickening thud. 

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. For those of you who have not read my other story, The Seduction Goddess, it's awesome. Go read it. Please review!

~Jes: Hey, actually I have never seen the Shawshank Redemption. Is it good? I came up w/ the idea for this story entirely by myself, taking into account a few guidelines Lanna/Jon4EVA had for me. 

ScribblrofDreams: thanks! Your reviews are always so awesome! I luv u, girl!

Lanna/Jon4EVA: Hey! Thank you, thank you, you know it is all ur fault I'm writing another story, don't you? LOL! I also think it's a great story.


End file.
